


Гордись тем, что имеешь

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: "А романтические, сентиментальные бредни выкинь, пожалуйста, из головы. Один танец с Виктором Крамом – это все, что тебе было положено. Смирись с этим и гордись тем, что имеешь. И никогда больше ни о чем не проси. Даже в мыслях своих."(с)Но даже в жизни Гермионы Грейнджер может случится необычное лето…





	Гордись тем, что имеешь

**Author's Note:**

> Написан на конкурс «трое в лодке, и канон за бортом", тема 15, ключевая фраза М. Булгакова: "Никогда и ничего не просите! Никогда и ничего, и в особенности у тех, кто сильнее вас. Сами предложат и сами всё дадут!"

Это лето было не похоже на все предыдущие. Вместо отдыха с родителями или двух месяцев дома, с книгами в руках, я проводила его на площади Гриммо. Тот-кого-нельзя-называть вернулся, а Гарри предстояло подвергнуться суду Визенгамота за нарушение Статута секретности, хотя он вызвал Патронуса, чтобы защитить себя и своего двоюродного брата от Дементоров. Все нападки Министерства несправедливы: в тех случаях, когда что-то угрожает жизни волшебника, статут секретности утрачивает первостепенное значение. Но, похоже, это никого не интересовало.

 

Всё было непривычно — и мрачный старый дом, безобразно запущенный, и нервозность людей, которых я привыкла видеть улыбчивыми и доброжелательными. А особенно — холодная тень неуверенности и страха, окутавшая всё то, что раньше было для меня источником радости и веры. Волшебный мир оказался вовсе не воплощением сказки, а «взрослая жизнь» — далеко не такой интересной и радужной, как пригрезилось в тот день, когда мне в руки упало первое письмо из Хогвартса. И вот мне уже, можно сказать, без пяти минут шестнадцать, а я по-прежнему одна и в обнимку с книгой. Может быть, иного мне просто не дано? При рождении на мою долю кто-то большой и сильный, но очень рассеянный, забыл начислить романтики, и эта ошибка так до сих пор и не исправлена? Интересно, к кому можно обратиться с жалобой и просьбой о перерасчёте?

Ерунда какая-то лезет в голову. Как не стыдно, Гермиона! У твоего друга такие неприятности, а ты, вместо того чтобы штудировать книгу, мечтаешь, у кого бы попросить личного счастья. Никто ничего тебе так просто не даст — пора бы привыкнуть, чёрт возьми, и перестать быть сентиментальной дурочкой.

По крайней мере, книга в руках — это привычно. Хорошо знакомое, годами проверенное лекарство от тяжелых мыслей, мои верные друзья и советчики. Книги помогали мне всегда и во всём.

— Где, к чертям собачьим, моя палочка?! — донёсся злобный шепот: Сириус Блэк собственной персоной. Я вздохнула и обернулась на голос.

— Гермиона? Что ты здесь делаешь в… — он взглянул на часы, — три часа ночи?

— А… да… уроки, — улыбка вышла натянутой. И зачем он сюда пришёл?..

— Третью ночь?

Я прикусила губу. Он откуда знает?

— Гермиона, я наслышан о твоих мозгах. И могу сказать одно: все летние задания ты давно сделала.

Да уж… По-видимому, врать бесполезно. Сириус почти мгновенно оказался рядом, взял книгу, которую я читала, и понимающе усмехнулся.

— Для Гарри стараешься? — он повертел в руках первый том «Магического законодательства» и снова положил его на стол.

— Хочу помочь его защищать, — в голове словно поселились дятлы. Я почти вдавила пальцы в виски, надеясь, что станет легче.

— Думаешь, Гарри без тебя не найдет защиты? — с усмешкой спросил Блэк.

— Я волнуюсь за него. Он мне очень дорог. И я хочу помочь ему. Он мой самый близкий друг!

— Рад, что моему крестнику повезло с таким замечательным товарищем, — грустно усмехнулся Сириус.

На столе появились два бокала. Он протянул один мне.

— Я не пью, — отказалась я.

— Тогда за твоё здоровье, — Блэк залпом осушил бокал. — Знаешь, иногда надо успокаиваться. И спать, кстати, тоже. А то как ты вообще собираешься спасать Гарри, если вдруг возьмёшь и упадёшь в обморок от истощения? Много от тебя тогда будет пользы? — Блэк лукаво улыбнулся. На самом деле очень странно было видеть улыбку на его лице. Она казалась какой-то вымученной.

— Я днём спала час, и мне хватило. Сегодня непременно нужно разобраться с вот этим, — я указала на книгу.

— Знаешь, Грейнджер, тебе стоит быть немного проще. Переизбыток мозгов и рациональности — не самое лучшее, что может случиться с девушкой твоего возраста. Шестнадцатилетней не идут вечная серьезность и суровый вид, шестнадцатилетней хорошо бы быть несколько… сентиментальной, что ли. В общем, подумай об этом, раз всё равно не спишь.

И он ушёл, оставив меня в возмущении и недоумении. Вот уж чьих советов я не просила, и слушать не собиралась.

 

* * *  
Но с тех пор, как в доме стало многолюдно, я и Блэк приходим сюда по вечерам, не сговариваясь. Мне необходимы тишина и покой, а ему, наверное, такое молчаливое общество. Перебрасываться парой ничего не значащих фраз и почти не обращать внимания друг на друга стало традицией. Это же не сложно — делать вид, будто всё в порядке.

Первые дни мне было неловко, но теперь я привыкла. Сириус даже начал казаться мне частью этой библиотеки, одной из книг, которую временами хочется прочитать, но не хватает смелости.

Сейчас я краем глаза вижу, как он сидит на стуле, чуть сгорбившись, и пьёт чай. Вижу, как его пальцы сжимают чашку, вижу острое плечо под тонкой тканью рубашки, прядь чёрных как смоль волос, наискось перечеркнувшую лицо. Но больше всего в глаза бросаются сбитые костяшки пальцев. Когда Великий Мародёр пьян, он становится не только острым на язык, но и злым, тогда стенам и мебели частенько достается от его кулаков. А ещё он может часами смотреть на колдографию Джеймса и Лили и много-много говорит, обращаясь к этому зачарованному кусочку картона.

 

Однажды я совсем поздно спустилась в кухню. Он уже был там — в одной руке бутылка, в другой — колдография.

— Такие дела, Джейми. Теперь ничто не бывает хорошо. Я всё пью один. А вы там всё танцуете… Дьявол! — он швырнул карточку на стол, а пустая бутылка полетела в стену.

Меня он так и не заметил, а я тихонько шмыгнула обратно в коридор. Потом мне было безумно стыдно. Даже не знаю, за что больше, за то, что стала свидетелем его слабости, или за то, что сбежала. Я почему-то была уверена, что смогла бы… помочь ему, наверное.

 

Что бы там ни говорили некоторые, отсутствием воображения я никогда не страдала. Воображение — большое подспорье в учёбе. В то время как мои однокурсники засыпали на уроках Истории магии, передо мной разворачивались увлекательнейшие картины. Я едва успевала записывать — какой уж тут сон. Трансфигурация, нумерология, даже зелья — везде умение фантазировать мне пригождалось. Впрочем, когда я рассказала об этом Рону, он мне не поверил. Ему самому фантазия помогала исключительно на прорицаниях, да и то не всегда.

Наверное поэтому мне так легко было представить, каким Блэк был в его студенческие годы. Воображение рисовало статного, очень красивого молодого человека с ясной улыбкой и глазами, наполненными жизнью. Легко было представить, как они идут по коридорам Хогвартса — он и Джеймс (в моих мыслях — копия Гарри). Молодые, самоуверенные. Оба живые.

Но я открываю глаза — и рядом со мной другой человек. Этот Сириус слишком горд, слишком замкнут, слишком импульсивен, слишком весел… Даже когда он заразительно смеётся на кухне в обществе Гарри и Рона, я чувствую, что это ложь. Грош цена смеху с запредельной тоской в глазах. Или наоборот? Чего ему стóят эти попытки вернуть хотя бы тень безоблачного вчера? Вползти в остывшую шкуру давно умершего человека.

Иногда роль ему действительно удаётся, и тогда никто и ничто не сравнится с ним. Актёрство начинает подпитывать жизнь, и вся атмосфера вокруг заражается этим «ядом веселья». Может случиться всё что угодно — безумные туры вальса в полуночной кухне, рассказы взахлёб о бесшабашных Мародёрских проделках, нечто похожее на флирт в лучших куртуазных традициях, поклоны с расшаркиванием и весёлый — о, слишком весёлый — хохот над пустяшными шутками. Чего только не было. И я благодарна Сириусу, что в библиотеке со мной он всегда сегодняшний, всегда настоящий.

 

* * *  
— Неужели уже утро, Гермиона? — спросил Сириус, даже не повернувшись в мою сторону. Я покраснела и решительно прошагала на кухню. Меня раскрыли.

 

Уже несколько ночей я присматривала за Сириусом, укрывшись в темноте за дверью. Возникшая недавно смутная тревога за него никак не желала отпускать меня. Можно списать всё на чересчур богатую фантазию, но мне казалось, что от непоправимого его удерживает очень тонкая нить и эта нить с каждым днём становится всё тоньше, всё прозрачнее. И никто вокруг этого не замечает. Или не желает замечать. Так я сама произвела себя в ранг бессменного часового. Как же меня угораздило попасться?

 

— Нет, конечно, — сказала я, тщательно подбирая слова. — Мне не спится, вот я и решила спуститься и выпить чашку чая.

— Не думал, что чай помогает заснуть, — усмехнулся Блэк, повернувшись наконец в мою сторону.

— Лично мне помогает крепкий зелёный.

— О как. Может, и мне нальёшь? Вдруг это зелье и на меня подействует, — его кривая ухмылка уже стала для меня привычной. Я кожей чувствовала на себе его пристальный взгляд. Словно он хотел что-то спросить или попросить о чём-то. Не о чае вовсе. О чём-то, чего я не смогла бы ему дать.

Я протянула Сириусу чашку и села на стул напротив.

— И часто тебе не спится? — спросил Блэк.

«Часто, Сириус, очень часто. Каждый раз как не спится тебе, у меня сон тоже пропадает. Чёрт знает что со мной творится», — вот что мне хотелось сказать.

— Зависит от настроения, — вот что я сказала, и умолкла. Только вертела в руках чашку, а в голове мельтешили обрывки мыслей: как всё это странно, почему такие простые слова застревают в горле, и почему тó, что кажется таким значительным и серьёзным в одиночестве в своей комнате, при столкновении с предметом размышлений превращается в беспомощный детский лепет?..

— Как-то всё неправильно, — слова сорвались с языка неожиданно даже для себя самой.

— И что же именно тебе так не нравится? — Блэк склонил голову набок.

— А тебе? — с вызовом спросила я.

— А меня всё устраивает, — с выражением абсолютной беззаботности ответил он.

— Ложь! — внезапно стало очень обидно — за свои дурацкие переживания, за ночные бдения, за мысли и фантазии, совершенно не имеющие права на существование, и от этого, должно быть, такие дорогие. — Только слепой не видит, что с тобой происходит. Ты постоянно в бешенстве, заперт в четырех стенах, готов сорваться на любого, кто тебя заденет. Рядом с Гарри ты играешь роль этакого беззаботного весельчака, но у тебя это плохо получается. Тебя глаза выдают.

Меня понесло. Я вскочила, начала ходить по кухне, размахивать руками. Он же не отрываясь следил за мной. Молча и почти без движения. Я заставила себя успокоиться и снова сесть. Вцепилась в свою злосчастную кружку так, что пальцы побелели.

— Мне тоже иногда становится невыносимо, хочется сделать что-то безумное, злое. Выпить бутылку чего-нибудь крепкого, отрезать волосы, сорваться в финт Вронского на метле, запустить в Снейпа котлом. Но я никогда этого не сделаю. При всём желании не смогу переступить через себя. И ты тоже не можешь, но… — я запнулась на полуслове. Сириус рывком поднялся, в три шага преодолел расстояние до двери. Там он обернулся и словно выплюнул сквозь зубы:

— Не вздумай! Ничего из этого делать.

 

* * *  
Это был наш последний разговор летом. Сириус Блэк больше не появлялся в библиотеке, я же взяла себя в руки и перестала пыжиться и выдумывать, что от меня зависит хоть что-то в его жизни. Встречи за ужинами и обедами, когда вокруг гомонил разномастный табор, заполонивший дом, конечно, не представляли никакой опасности.

Я украдкой изучала его: как он говорит, как смеётся, как преображается его лицо во время бесед с разными людьми. Как теплота и интерес во взоре сменяются грустью, холодом, откровенной враждебностью. Иногда я пыталась поймать его взгляд, увидеть, что у него припасено для меня. Но, похоже, для меня у него не было даже взгляда.

Я твёрдо решила перестать о нём думать. Совсем. Через три дня мы с Гарри и четырьмя Уизли возвращались в Хогвартс. Я очень рассчитывала, что там у меня не будет времени на глупые и пустые мысли.

 

* * *  
В последнюю ночь на площади Гриммо мне снова не спалось. Джинни давно сопела, свернувшись калачиком, мои же глаза упорно сверлили потолок. Одеяло становилось то колючим, то слишком тяжёлым и тёплым, а без него я быстро замерзала. Матрац вдруг превратился в вязкое болото, сплошь утыканное кочками. Я отлично понимала что всё это — результат разыгравшегося воображения и той нервозности, которая не оставляла меня весь день, но заставить себя успокоиться и заснуть тоже не получалось. В отчаянии я засветила огонёк на кончике волшебной палочки и попыталась отвлечься чтением. Вышло только хуже — все мои книги уже были упакованы, но на столике Джинни лежала стопка ярко разрисованных томиков. Любовные романы.

Это был ужас-ужасный. Естественно, никакого успокоения я не получила. Стиль и язык книги были отвратительны, героиня вызывала раздражение несоответствием приписываемых ей автором достоинств и реального поведения и мыслей. Приторный до тошноты герой… Высокий темноволосый красавец, перенёсший предательство, гибель близких людей и даже долгое заключение в темнице, но не сломавшийся, а, напротив, ставший сильнее и мудрее… Любовные сцены через каждые двадцать страниц (я считала), сопливые стихи эпиграфом к каждой главе. В общем, через полчаса меня уже трясло. Отбросив одеяло и дурацкую книгу, я сунула ноги в тапки и отправилась на кухню в поисках воды. Я рассчитывала, что прохлада коридоров и холодное питье остудят перегревшуюся голову и я смогу, наконец, заснуть.

Перед дверью в комнату Сириуса я остановилась. Из-под неё пробивался еле заметный свет. Я сверлила взглядом бронзовую ручку в виде змеиной головы. В моей же собственной голове вертелись обрывки мыслей и образов. О сусликах, которых гипнотизируют змеи, о енотах, которые под гипнозом сами снимают с себя шкуру и ложатся на разведённый ими же костёр. Смутная тень смуглых мужских рук, скользящих по нежному атласу бедра (господи, это-то откуда!), снова змеи и суслики…

Мои пальцы мягко коснулись змеиной головки. Подушечки пальцев погладили её выпуклую часть, и вот уже моя рука нежно, но настойчиво охватывает всю целиком…

Ручку! Дверную!

Из темноты донёсся какой-то невнятный шорох. Этого было достаточно, чтобы спугнуть меня. Подхватив длинный подол ночной рубашки, едва не выскакивая из тапок, я мчалась по коридору к лестнице, к своей маленькой, уютной, совершенно невинной спальне. Это было то, что Рон называет «драпать», а глупая авторша романа — «паническим бегством в ночú».

Влетев в комнату, я прыгнула в кровать и с головой укрылась одеялом.

Господи, какую глупость я чуть не совершила! Вот уж действительно, неожиданный подарочек был бы Сириусу на ночь глядя. Особенно, окажись он не один. Сидят они, скажем, с Люпином или с мистером Уизли, потягивают огневиски, и тут на пороге бледной тенью воздвигаюсь я… в ночнушке…

Позор! Позор тебе, Гермиона! Вспомни о своём возрасте, посмотри на себя в зеркало. Твоя основная задача сейчас — учиться, набирать баллы для факультета, отлично сдать СОВ и всеми силами помогать Гарри. А романтические сентиментальные бредни выкинь, пожалуйста, из головы. Один танец с Виктором Крамом — это всё, что тебе было отпущено. Смирись с этим и гордись тем, что имеешь. И никогда не проси о бóльшем. Даже в мыслях.

 

Уснуть так и не удалось. Взбудораженные чувства не успокоились. Остаток ночи я дочитывала идиотский, совершенно бездарный роман. К утру сама взялась за перо.

Стихи вышли довольно корявые, но уж точно лучше накарябанных в эпиграфах ненормальной авторшей. Я перечитала строчки и решительно смяла пергамент.

Никому и никогда не покажу. Ни за что.

 

Наутро мы, как и планировалось, отправлялись в Хогвартс. Сириус в облике Бродяги провожал Гарри на платформе. Гарри мой друг, но там и тогда мне впервые по-настоящему захотелось его треснуть. Как можно быть настолько… погружённым в себя, чтобы не замечать чувств близкого человека? Впрочем, я быстро устыдилась этих мыслей. Гарри — не совсем обычный мальчик, и поводов быть погружённым в себя у него предостаточно.

Меня тоже подстерегал удар — исчезли плоды моего ночного бдения. Я точно помнила, что оставила скомканный пергамент у изголовья, намереваясь утром сжечь его в камине. Но, проснувшись, ничего не нашла. Дверь в мою спальню была открыта. Возможно, листок унёс Кричер, если случайно забрёл к нам. Я попыталась расспросить старого домовика, но тот быстро ушаркал от меня, громко бормоча свои обычные ругательства в адрес грязнокровок.

Будем надеяться, что он бросил злополучную бумагу в огонь. Туда ей и дорога.

 

* * *  
Вечером девятнадцатого сентября сова принесла мне коробку. Там обнаружились свёрнутый вчетверо листок и старая колдография. Юноша и девушка кружились в танце под осенними листьями, задорно улыбаясь фотографу.

«Я пью тут один, а вы там всё танцуете…»

Джеймс и Лили.

Та самая колдография.

Трясущимися руками я развернула листок. Знакомый почерк сразу бросился в глаза. Мой потерянный пергамент, теперь тщательно разглаженный.

Мои стихи.

_Однажды всё забыть, уйти и бросить._

_Начать всё заново, переписать строку._

_Чтоб только ветер знал, где тебя носит,_

_И звёзды улыбались на бегу._

_Плевать, что не случился ты на свете,_

_Не важно, что ты выдумка моя._

_Одна свеча во тьме неярко светит._

_Я жду тебя, надежды не тая._

_Твои глаза тоскою полыхают,_

_Той, что волков по-волчьи учит выть._

_И я ищу твой взгляд, всерьёз мечтая,_

_Что мой неяркий свет поможет жить._

 

Не знаю, сколько я просидела так. Не отрывая взгляда от послания, прижав ладони к пылающим щекам.

Что же это? Что?

Как это понимать?

На что надеяться?

Значит ли это, что мой небесный бухгалтер нашёл-таки ошибку в начислениях и мне теперь разом выплачивают причитающееся? Или колдография Лили и Джеймса — это указание на то, насколько глупы и наивны мои стихи и чувства в сравнении с настоящей жизнью? Но ведь это тот снимок, с которым Сириус почти никогда не расставался.

Может быть, так он сообщает мне, что снимок ему больше не нужен? А нужно… Что ему нужно?

Я нарисовала на чистом листе огромный знак вопроса. Ответ пришёл поздно вечером и был лаконичным и бессодержательным.

«Позже».

 

И когда же оно наступит, это «позже»?

 

* * *  
Перед самым Рождеством с мистером Уизли случилось несчастье.

Благодаря Гарри его успели спасти, но он надолго оказался в больнице. Миссис Уизли, их дети и Гарри снова поселились у Сириуса, чтобы быть поближе к клинике Святого Мунго.

Мне не составило труда приехать к ним на Рождество.

 

Я не могла понять, что происходит. Наверное, мне надо было радоваться. Казалось, что Сириус действительно ожил. Глаза его сияли. Ни следа натянутости или притворства. Он просто летал по дому, и ненавидимая им прежде уборка так и спорилась. Особняк приобретал обжитой и уютный вид буквально на глазах, хотя за целое лето мы даже все вместе не были близки к такому результату. Дом молодел, расправлял плечи вместе с хозяином, поскрипывая в такт рождественским песням, которые Сириус распевал во всё горло. Понемногу мы — и я, и Гарри, и профессор Люпин, и все Уизли заразились этим настроением.

Одна беда — поговорить с Сириусом никак не удавалось. Эта его новообретённая жизнерадостность оказалась ничуть не худшим щитом, чем прежняя колючесть.

 

Рождество прошло. Постепенно всё возвращалось на круги своя. Чем ближе был наш отъезд, тем мрачнее и раздражительней становился хозяин дома.

Всё случилось в день возвращения мистера Уизли из больницы: назавтра нам предстояло уехать в Хогвартс и я твёрдо решила дождаться мистера Артура.

Было уже за полночь, когда Сириус появился в библиотеке. Уселся в привычное кресло справа от меня, бросил локти на стол. Я ждала. Я была готова ко всему и всё бы приняла.

Все библиотеки мира за один маленький намёк.

Первым молчание нарушил он.

— Поговорим?

— Давай.

И тишина. Снова эта свистопляска мыслей в голове. Я вздохнула. Что ж, первое слово было за ним. Будь что будет.

— Ты прислал колдографию Джеймса. Почему?

— Много думал, — он не смотрит на меня. Голос звучит приглушённо. Долгие паузы — он как будто собирается с силами, чтобы произнести следующее слово. Или мучительно ищет в памяти подходящее.

— Их не вернуть. Ничего не вернуть. Можно орать, можно пить или, — тут он усмехнулся, — свалиться с метлы в финт Вронского. Прошлое закрыто.

Наконец он на меня взглянул. И от этого взгляда словно ток пробежал по коже.

— Ничего не изменить в прошлом, — снова с нажимом повторил он. — А вот в настоящем есть надежда.

У меня, точно, покраснели уши. И щёки. И вообще, наверняка, вся я целиком стала пунцовой, столько жара поднялось во мне в единый миг. А моими глазами можно было осветить самые тёмные лондонские переулки — так они, должно быть, горели в эту минуту. Он смотрел на меня, и на лице его заиграла улыбка.

— Ведь есть? — тихо спросил он.

Я не смогла ответить. Только рьяно закивала: «Да! Да!». Как голова не отлетела, не понимаю. Сириус рассмеялся.

— А ты смелая женщина, Гермиона. Я ведь известный пьяница, дебошир, да и вообще крайне ненадёжный тип.

«Ну и что!» — сияли мои глаза. Миллион раз «ну и что!»

Широкая бесшабашная улыбка в ответ — как в моих мечтах или на старых фотографиях в альбоме Гарри.

— Тогда держи.

Мне на ладонь легла монетка-медальон на потёртом ремешке. На аверсе угадывалось изображение поджарой собаки.

— Это талисман. На счастье. Мне его подарил дядя, сказал, что такие монеты чеканили когда-то на Востоке. Я с ней с шести лет не расставался. Думаю, она меня берегла.

Он взял мою руку, бережно закрыл ладонь с талисманом.

— А теперь пусть будет у тебя. Чтобы я знал: есть чего ждать. Даже если ждать придётся очень долго.


End file.
